The Tale of Two Spirit Detectives
by 4fireking
Summary: MxM MxF FxF. What is wrong about doing the right thing? Oh, only that there can be dire consequences. They are reincarnated as two spirit detectives. During the story, they become strong and help their friends from evil. Also, there is love between the OC's and certain characters and certain characters with certain characters.
1. Chapter 1

(WARNING: This story may contain spoilers from the anime!)

( I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho! I ONLY OWN THESE OC'S!)

Characters:

Ryan Patel-Ryan is 15 years old and is a Spirit Detective with his brother Shawn Patel. He has blond hair that is buzz cut and has dark blue eyes. After he and his brother died trying to save a hobo who fell on the subway tracks, they suddenly appeared before Koenma. While they worked for Koenma, they learned about the Dark Tournament.

Shawn Patel-Shawn is 16 years old, a Spirit Detective, and he has a power similar to Kuwabara's

Others: Yusuke Urameshi-Kuwabara-Hiei-Kurama-Genkai-Koenma-Ogre-Botan-Keiko-Shizuru-Yukina-Pu-Jin-Ruka-Koto-Juri-Toya- Suzuki


	2. Chapter 2

" Can I hear you sing. Oooooooo. I can hear myself sing. I'm singing like I'm a burning man. Da Boom. Da Boom. Da Boom. Da Boom. Here I go. I'm singing. I'm giving my singing course. I'm singing. I'm singing. I'm singing. There's nothing that's going to stop me from singing, because I'm singing."

" Be quiet, Ryan."

" Oh, is my singing bothering you, Shawn? Well guess what...we are the only ones here. No one comes into this part of the park."

" Doesn't it bother you? First we had to stop our parents from cremating us by possessing the body of a high school student. Then we had to help the people YOU were mean to."

" Hey. We tried taking control of a psychic, but she was a fake. And I wasn't just mean to those kids. They thought it was funny to take put three weak old sour milk in my locker."

" Because you called them, and I quote, a bunch of mindless monkeys. But this isn't about us, Ryan, this is about using the life we've retained and make something of ourselves."

" Whatever. At least in this year they have these things called Ipod's. I get to listen to music and play games on them. Sweet."

" _In this time demon's run rampart and destroy buildings. There is so much landscape now it's hard to believe eighty years ago it was just five hundred to five thousand people living in one city. Our country has flourished since that time. Me and Ryan are not rom this time. We were born in the nineteen sixties. We died in the ninety-eighties. We were promised to be brought back to life by Koenma, but we had to wait thirty more years because we failed the last trial. Koenma just moved on to the next potential host and left our spirit bodies in Heaven. Our bodies were trapped in metal egg-shaped beds __until a transaction was made letting our souls reconnect with our bodies. I have been through what most people could never go through. I have been to heaven and back. But now, we life in a time I've yet to understand." _

Shawn and Ryan were fighters. Their first case as Spirit Detectives was to find a place demons were hiding and take them all out. It wasn't something Koenma would put on people just becoming Spirit Detectives, but they have studied their spiritual powers more than anyone. They materialized their powers differently from each other. An elder woman named Genkai told them that spirit energy comes from the ambitions inside them. It must be true, since Shawn didn't want the same things Ryan wanted.

Their search lead them to a used electronic store. A sixty year old man was sitting behind a counter drinking cocoa in a mug. When the man noticed Shawn and Ryan entering his shop he flinched. No one comes into my store, he thought. The man walked up to Ryan and Shawn.

" Hello," he said. " Are you looking for something—"

Shawn punched the old man in the face. The man was hurtled back by the fist and slammed into the wall. Ryan was daunted by Shawn's actions. The man melted into green skin and trickled green blood down its arms.

" You knew he was a demon, right?"

Shawn walked up to the demon. Spirit energy accumulated in his right hand. Five blue claws encased his fingers. Shawn slashed his claws at the demon and cut its head off.

" Why the hell did you do that for?"

" We have to be sure this ones really dead. If it came back to life it could bring more demons against us."

" I see. So we just chop the heads of every demon we fight. Cool."

Shawn reached into the demons shirt pocket. He jingled keys inside his pocket and pulled them out. The keys were for the backroom, which were where the other demons were hiding. Shawn put the keys into the door and opened the door. Through that door he saw a room with a large crater in the middle.

" They've been digging," Shawn said. He walked around the crater with Ryan walking around it as well. " Ryan, will you do the honors?"

" Of course, bro."

Ryan's finger glowed blue. It acted just like a flashlight, allowing him to see in the pitch black. Ryan was powering up his finger so he could fire his Spirit Gun. Ryan pointed his finger through the hole and fired a small straight beam in there. The beam just went through for miles.

" Maybe it will go on forever," Shawn said.

The blast hit solid ground and exploded. " Maybe not," Ryan said. " A fall from that height will kill us."

" Not if we have rope and string," said Shawn.

" We don't have those!" Ryan exclaimed.

" Not yet. But I know where we can get some."

XXX

Shawn ripped open every cassette he could find and pulled out the film. He made a small hill with the amount of cassette he ripped out, enough to wrap around someone's leg like a bungee cord. Shawn and Ryan wrapped cassette tapes around their legs as they prepared to jump.

" Are you sure this is a good idea, Shawn?" Ryan said.

" No. It's an awesome idea. All we have to do is jump through this hole and these cassette tapes will slow us down long enough for us to fire through a wall with our spirit powers."

" I saw a comedy movie where they did stuff like this, and I'm sure it didn't work that way—"

" Jump!"

Shawn pushed Ryan off his feet as they both fell into the pit below. Ryan felt the wind blowing against his face. It was like sky diving but much darker. Instead of a parachute they had a piece of tape. The tape snapped and Ryan fired another Spirit Wall against the wall. The magnitude of his gun was massive and pushed Ryan back. Ryan could only fire the Spirit Gun from his left hand five times so now he had three shots left.

" I made it, Shawn," Ryan said standing on his feet and raising his hands up. " Wasn't that amazing, Shawn? Shawn?"

Shawn fell deeper down the pit than Ryan did. His brother was missing or likely _dead_! Ryan's face drenched with the moisture of sweat and fear. But Ryan heard a familiar voice.

" I'm down here," Shawn called. " Where are you, Ryan?"

" I'm up here," Ryan called.

" Do you see a set of stairs?"

Ryan turned around. He saw the stairs through a destructed door." Yes."

" Okay. Don't stay there. The rubble could collapse at any second. I want you to go down those stairs and stay there so I can go up and meet you there. Do you understand?"

" Yes."

" Good. Stay there."

Above Ryan's head, four small red eyes glowed in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the stairs wasn't always creepy. Ryan remembered when he could go up an escalator at the mall and it wasn't so scary. It wasn't so scary because Ryan was already dead. For the past thirty years he has been flying over people's heads and looking a how they lived their lives. The twenty-first century wasn't that much different than the twentieth century. Car designs just changed, people wore different gimmicks, and the number of people who read books decreased.

The first thing Ryan did when he woke up was go to a burger store and order a cheese burger. That juice, medium rare meat juicing over his mouth and filling his stomach...oh how he missed it. What he wasn't going to miss was school. He hated it in 1980's and he was going to hate it in 2010's. At least he didn't have to walk for half an hour to get to a library to do his homework. Since Ryan and Shawn were from different times they had to change their names. Boton took care of that. Now it was just a matter of remembering his fake name.

" _The first demon I see I'm going to kick his ass," _Ryan thought walking down the stairs. " _I'm going to walk right up to him and kick his ass; he won't even know what's coming to him. First I'm going to punch him in the face, then I'll punch him in the stomach, and last I'll poke my fingers in his eyes and laugh hahaha!_"

The stairs glowed with a florescent light. Ryan had swag. He moved his finger left and right, laughing like a maniac and dancing. Ryan liked to dance. He liked hip-hip, rock, and rock & roll. Ryan was the most flamboyant of the two brothers. He had simple dreams and simple ideas. His first idea was putting three different kinds of chips in the same bag and eating them together. His second idea was to skateboard with three wheels called a tri-board. His last idea was to put a TV screen on the ceiling so he could play Xbox while lying on his bed.

Ryan couldn't sense anything that was going around him. Something with six legs crawled up the ceiling. A stinger came out of its body and swung back and forth. The thing fell from the ceiling. Ryan heard a loud thud behind him. His finger accumulated with spirit energy and he turned around. There wasn't anything behind him. Ryan still kept his finger up and leaned against the wall.

" Wait here for him to come, he said. I'll come and get you, he said. I'm suppose to stay here while he has all the fun? I don't think so."

Ryan ran toward the open door towards the exit. Just like a spider releasing its webs on the door frame, a giant monster came down from the door and attacked Ryan. It thrust its stinger into Ryan's arm. It cut through his clothes and his arms. The spider demon tried to thrust its stinger at him again but Ryan grabbed his arm and rolled out of the way.

" Spirit Gun!"

Ryan raised his finger up and fired a beam at the demon. But the spider demon flipped upside down and Ryan's beam fired into a metal bracelet. His beam fired towards the wall instead. The spider opened its mouth and fired web bullets at Ryan. The bullets went towards Ryan's feet. Ryan dodged the webs jumping off the ground and going back. Ryan looked up and saw the spider was gone!

" Where did he go?"

Ryan only had two Spirit Guns left. He looked up looking for the spider demon. He cold hear the cold echo of its legs crawling through the ceiling. Ryan looked around the ceiling. He didn't see anything until some yellow liquid falling from the ceiling towards Ryan. Ryan was splashed in his left arm. Ryan tried raising his hand to fire a Spirit Gun at the ceiling. However, his Spirit Energy wasn't working.

" How do you like my attack?" The spider cackled somewhere in the stairs. " It neutralizes all spirit and elemental powers. Don't even think getting rid of that liquid is going to give your power back. It can only go away in time. Unfortunate, time is not in your moment. You only have a trice to live."

Ryan was daunted when the giant spider fell from the ceiling. Ryan tried running away from the huge spider, but it landed on his legs. Ryan screamed in pain from the fear of his tibia being smashed. Ryan screamed.

" The scream of humans. The greatest music to my ears. I'm going to enjoy eating you!"

The spider demon drooled from its mouth as it prepared to eat Ryan. Ryan didn't have much time. The spider was too big for one boy to push off by himself. Ryan reached into his pockets and put his headphones in the spiders mouth. It destroyed a perfectly good pair of headphones, but it gave Ryan enough time to slip away from the spider and swished his yellow liquids off.

Ryan dashed towards the spider and lunged towards it. Ryan uppercut the spider under the chin. He pummeled the spider to the ground and kicked it off the ground.

" Ha! I got you!"

Two sharp claws ripped through the back of the spider. Fear throbbed inside Ryan's head as he saw something small submerge from the spiders back. It wasn't small for long. The little creature grew bigger and bigger until it mammoth over Ryan. This demon made the spider demon look easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn trekked through the rubble in the cave. One time before Shawn became a spirit detective, in school there were these two burly boys who wanted to fight Shawn because they heard he was tough. The first one gloated on and on about how he was the captain of the football team, the basketball team, and he was a competitive swimmer. It only took Shawn one punch to send that little fraud running home.

_" Are you going to teach this guy a lesson, too?"_ Shawn remembered Ryan saving venomously.

Shawn was the more intelligent of the two brothers. But he was also the one who got them both killed. When Shawn saw the man lying on the train tracks he looked over those disdainful stares and helped the man out of the tracks. But the man was too heavy so he needed Ryan's help to save him.

Shawn was something most people wouldn't find attractive, an abomination at best. He wasn't as handsome or athletic as his brother Ryan, but he had more personality and something girls called " beauty within." He thought dazedly about have all girls thought he had cooties, that he never took anyone to middle school graduation dance, and how the only girl he got into a slow dance was his mom. A sudden feeling of nostalgia swelled up in Shawn. But he was knocked out of his reverie by a sword swinging downwards!

" _I let my guard down!_"

He saw something walk out of the shadows. The demon who stood there was tall, brown-skinned, black underwear, and wide eyes with small black pupils. The demon had four arms; two on both sides. In each of those hands was a katana.

" **_A little boy is lost from his mommy_**_!_" The big brown demon laughed. " _**And to find his mommy, he broke into our vicinity, murdered our scapegoat, and tried to infiltrate our base of** **operations**!" _

" All I'm trying to do is find my idiot brother," Shawn stiffly replied.

" _**Trespassing into someone's home gives them the right to take action. You should've left our base alone**!_"

The tall demon relaxed his arms as he made a cartwheel with his swords. The demon raised all four of his swords up and slashed them downwards. Shawn deftly moved away from the swords. Shawn jumped upwards, and slashed the demons face with his spirit claws.

The demon raised all four of his swords up and jabbed them downwards. Shawn somehow managed to do the splits and jumped away from the tall demon. Shawn jumped and scratched his claws in a flurry towards the demon. Each slash the demon either dodged or blocked them with his sword. Sparks skidded off the swords where Shawn scratched them.

" _**Not bad,**_** human**," the tall demon laughed. " _**But you're a million years away from beating me. We demons have been living among you for centuries. That is something you cannot understand**!_"

The tall demon sheathed two of his swords into two scabbards behind his back. The demon raised those swords in a giant X and roared at Shawn. The demon waited for Shawn to yield to him and beg for his death. Shawn, the bloody fool, held his claws up and prepared to fight the demon.

The demon charged at Shawn and swung his swords at him. Shawn jumped to the left for the first strike and blocked the second sword with his right hand. It was a battle of power. Two of Shawn's fingers clenched the blade of the demon's sword where it started to crack in the middle. Before the blade could crack, the demon jumped away from him.

" Four-armed demon, how can you fight with no weapon?" Shawn laughed.

From the forehead a third eye popped out of the demon's forehead. The demon was a triclops. It's third eye glowed blue. A small ball of blue light came out of the demon's third eye and entered the blade. Shawn watched in horror as the cracked metal started to repair itself. The four-armed triclops unsheathed another sword from his scabbard. He had three swords in his arms, a murderous look on his face, and he charged towards Shawn with much more fury in his eyes.

" Sword Tornado!"

The demon spun around with tremendous speed like a tornado ripping through trees. Shawn shuddered at the ferocity of the demons attack. Shawn was too slow. He jumped back, but he was slashed in the chest. Multiple wounds ripped through his chest, arms, and legs. The demon put the three swords together and thrust them into Shawn's chest!

Shawn glowed blue with a spiritual aura as his hands turned into giant claws. The blades bounced off the giant claws. The demon backed up a few feet and stood still.

" **_Is this the best your powers can__ do_**_!_" The demon laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Outside the electronic store a blonde-haired demon girl was watching both brothers and brooding. She could see the chaos: a demon with three arms and a demon so huge it made an ogre look small in comparison.

" There are two inside," the demon said. " One of them is overly cocky with their abilities. Shut your trap or I'll break your jaw, he says barbarously."

" Have they found the floodgates?" A demon with three horns on his head and eyes so sinister and red they could scare anyone who stared at them.

" I don't even think they'll both stop the demons protecting the perimeter. I find it wry how humans can be so afraid of demons. We're not the ones who create landscapes by wrecking peaceful islands. We don't mutilate everyone we touch. Are our floodgates in the form of a dimensional gate, sire?"

" Of course not. We don't have the kind of money that can create a hole large enough for every demon to come through. We only have idols that create a rift. Only the weakest levels of demons can crawl through it. But it doesn't matter how weak a combatant is as long as there's a army of them."

" Did I mention I hate you, sire?"

XXX

Ryan felt dead now standing under the abyss. He could only stare in silence at the big demon standing over his head. He desperately wanted to leave this morbid place. Pain resonated in Ryan's chest. If he was being battled by a demon like this what was happening to his older brother Shawn? Was he okay?

" Sorry, ugly, but this is where you and me say good-bye!"

Ryan whirled around and ran to the exit. Ryan had another pain resonating so suddenly. He lurched to the left as the demon behind him almost scratched his face off! Ryan dashed through the stairs and out the door. Ryan ran through some kind of battlefield; a big rotating ground. Ryan heard the sound of monstrous footsteps making their way down the stairs. He saw the demon, standing sturdy and robust, looking at him with ferocious eyes.

Ryan wasn't a boy who would back down from a fight. He ran to the demon without a second thought and raised his fist up to punch it. Ryan stopped from a cold chill ran through his spine. Where he was standing, Ryan lifted fist-size rock off the ground and threw it at the demon. The moment it made contact with the demon it dissolved.

" **_Lonely idiot,_**" the demon said snidely. " **_My body acid has transgressed from its shell. My acid now waxes my entire body. Anything not made of the same element as my skin will instantly burn away." _**

" _Oh great. If I can't use my fist than how am I suppose to fight this thing? I could use my Spirit Gun—no, I can't—I only have two shots left on the Spirit Gun and I don't want to waste my shots on this thing. I'll just have to dodge any attack he uses on me and look for a weakness." _

The demon attacked. Ryan easily dodged the first move. The demon raised his right claw and attacked again. This time Ryan ducked. The creature raised his foot and stomped down to crush/melt Ryan's head. Ryan wasn't going to let his corrosive body touch him. He rolled away. He rolled to the edge of the stadium until he stood back on his feet.

" **_Why can't you people just die_**? **_It's not that hard. I've done it plenty of times before." _** Ryan heard a violent coughing noise coming from inside the demon's mouth. Ryan could only watch as the demon spat something out. The light was so dark it was hard for him to see. This demon was a collector. He didn't just kill anyone who came here. Ryan was staring at a human arm. "**_ I leave the brains for dessert. The legs I eat first, the heart is an hors d'oeuvres, bones I just dissolve with my acid." _**The demon coughed violently again. Ryan was daunted by what the beast was doing. What body part would come out next? The beast pulled something small and round from its mouth. Eyeball. The demon was holding an eyeball. "**_But I can't eat the hands or the eyeballs. They're each different from the rest of your body parts. They are my mementoes of every foolish human whose ever tried to pick a fight with me. It's my charisma. I'm an unstoppable force heading towards you. I'm Tyki _**!"

Tyki raised his right hand up and a ball of acid emerged from his palms. The acid sloshed out of his hand as a hammer made out of his acid appeared and solidified into a three-ton killing weapon. With mighty strength Tyki raised the hammer over his head. Ryan could only cross his arms over his face…Tyki slammed the hammer down!


	6. Chapter 6

Tyki's corrosive hammer melted the solid surface of Ryan's head. Tyki felt something cold trying to cleave his way through his neck. Then he found out what was causing that icy feeling. He slammed his hammer into a block of ice.

" _Ice?_"

Tyki looked up. There was Ryan. Tyki faced Ryan, both staring into each other's eyes. Tyki twirled his acid hammer in a circle on the right side of is body like a baton. He pointed his acid hammer at Ryan, who was holding a mace made entirely out of ice.

" Who thought you to materialize ice attacks?" Tyki shouted.

" Toya did. When we were nothing but ghosts flying over towns we were allowed to pick one demon picked by Koenma to be our tutelage. I picked Toya because he's cool. He was a good teacher...it's a shame I was a lousy student."

" Hmph. Now that I know you actually have something useful this is going to be a very, very interesting fight."

The large demon Tyki was faster than he looked. He moved so suddenly towards Ryan and brought his acid hammer down. He brought the hammer down on Ryan, smashing the ice mace. He squeezed his hammer as hard as he could and brought it down again and again. The acid even burned through Ryan's arms. But snow covered Ryan's mace and arm and when the snow cleared they were both healed.

It was Ryan's turn to fight back. He jumped towards Tyki and brought his mace into Tyki's stomach. Ryan was a fan of baseball. When he swung his mace he put one had on the bottom and one hand in the middle, and smashed the mace into Tyki's feet, but the impact didn't knock Tyki off his feet.

Ryan jumped back before Tyki slashed his claws into his chest. Ryan jumped up and swung his mace upwards. Ryan heard a crack when his mace came into contact with Tyki's chin causing him to stumble back. Ryan's move didn't hurt Tyki. Ryan tried confusing the demon stepping side by side. Tyki followed Ryan's movements wary with his ices. Ryan spun his mace around in circles and slammed it into Tyki's forehead.

" Is this all your masters tutelage can do for you?" Tyki chuckled as his head grew back into place. Ice flowed out of Ryan's hand and sashed it into Tyki's head again. He hit him again and again repeatedly in the head. Ice kept flowing out of Ryan's hands because Tyki kept melting them with his acid body. " If so, it's very pathetic teaching."

Ryan let his guard down. This time his mistake was one he would never make again. A ball of acid exploded in his right arm. Ryan's entire arm was gone. Ryan saw a glob of spit in his broken arm. Ryan tuned towards Tyki as he blew another ball of spit into Ryan's blew arm. This was Tyki's way of being reciprocate. Ryan hit Tyki so many times that Tyki was just repaying the favor.

Ryan lost his legs next. Everything Ryan used to walk and hold things were eaten away by Tyki's poison. Tyki was pleased with his accomplishment. So pleased he didn't want to wreck it by bashing Tyki's face with his acid fists or crush him with a downward hammer. Tyki didn't because the thought of someone never being able to use their arms or legs again was much more enthralling for hm. Tyki walked away. He stopped. He heard a rustle.

" I wouldn't insult someone's teacher." Tyki saw Ryan. Ice was molding Ryan's arms and legs. Tyki couldn't believe it. The color of the ice arms changed and Ryan's arms appeared normal. Ryan used ice to form another mace in his hand. " You should've hit my heart or my brain. I can't mend my body without those. I hate pain. Because pain hurts like a bitch."

Ryan spun his axe around with the speed of a spinning wheel. The mace raged like a tornado. Tyki grinned. Ryan couldn't make a decisive choice of where to hit him. Tyki's body was too strong. Ryan span his mace like a tornado and threw his mace towards the ceiling. The mace smashed through the ceiling. It was a fatal mistake for Tyki not to kill him when he had the chance. Rocks fell from the ceiling and crushed Tyki, squashing his head like a foot crushing an ant, dead.

" You were strong, but you weren't too bright. If you didn't spend so much time yapping and more time fighting you wouldn't have exposed your weakness so easily. I bet you're eating your words right about now. Oh...but your dead. Now I have to look for my brother. You were strong and I bet the demon Shawn's facing is a hell of a lot stronger."


	7. Chapter 7

" I don't suppose I can let you off with a warning. I have no quarrel with you."

" I will slash and hack you, human!"

" So be it."

The tall demon dropped his swords and fought Shawn with his fists. The tall demon was using closed fists. Shawn blocked the fists. Shawn pushed forward, throwing punches at the demon. The tall demon blocked each strike, before ducking and swinging his four hands aiming for a sweep kick. Shawn jumped, rolling in the air to land on his feet. The demon ran straight at him, but Shawn swerved to the side and grabbed the demon's shoulders. The demon just threw Shawn over his shoulder, and as he got up the demon kicked him in the back of the knees, and then landed a stiff kick into Shawn's back. The demon went to kick Shawn in the head, but Shawn ducked and used his hands to propel himself upwards, both feet landing into the demon's jaw.

" Nice moves," the demon said rubbing his lips. He needed a breather. His mouth had a small cut of blood trickling out his lips and a small gash on his right cheek.

The tall demon picked up two swords placed conveniently on the ground. The demon sped towards Shawn. the moment the demon sped forwards, Shawn copied his moments and materialized claws in his hands. Both attacks hit each other with a loud screech. They strained their muscles to best each other. Shawn jumped backwards, and put his claws together. They started to glow, and he sped forwards. Both Shawn and the demon struck. Shawn clamped his fingers on the blades metal. Shawn cut the swords in two, but a sword cut into Shawn's stomach. Shawn could feel the sword twisting inside his stomach.

" Bitch…" Shawn cursed as trickles of blood went down his stomach.

" Does this hurt?" The demon chuckled as Shawn trembled from the agony of his blades. " Don't worry. It won't hurt much longer."

The demon heard a small voice coming from Shawn's mouth. It was a whimpering noise. The demon thought it was Shawn crying at the last moments of agonizing life he had left. The demon listened to those words like music in his ears. But as he listened closer…it was really laughing he was listening to—loud sarcastic laughter.

" You stupid demon!"

Shawn clutched the demon's wrists. With great strength he pulled the blade out of his stomach with his left hand and with great speed he cut the blade in half with his right claw. The demon looked at Shawn's wound through the open fabric of his shirt, and saw the wound healing itself like spider thread.

" Think of me as a werewolf. No matter how many times you shot me in the head or stab me in the heart I can heal that pain. Maybe something else in your vicinity can match my powers."

The demon growled at Shawn. He really didn't like Shawn. Shawn was a pain in his ass. Then Shawn turned around and stride away from the demon.

" Where are you going!" The demon exclaimed. " I'm not done with you yet!" Shawn didn't pay attention. His demeanor was so cocky he didn't even see the demon as a threat anymore. " I said I'm not DONE yet!"

The demon's third arm sank back into his body. Both of the demon's forearms molded into two sword appendages. The demon darted forward, swiping at Shawn's chest. Shawn brought his spirit claws up quickly and blocked his attack. The demon tried jabbing Shawn in the eye with his other appendage, but Shawn ducked and used his hands to propel himself upwards again. This time he landed on the opposite wall of the demon.

" Forgive me for being so careless," Shawn said bowing his head to the demon. " I assumed because you didn't have any weapons left you were useless. I was wrong."

" That's right. Did you ever hear of a demon named Makintaro. I'm his cousin. I can create swords from my flesh. In my induced charge the power of my Sword Blade Fists are stronger than any ordinary sword."

" Cute. I'll be sure to think of that when I'm punching your brains out. And I would be careful about being over-confident and short-tempered. Immediately charging at your opponent with speed and aggression will yield you a fatal loss one day."

" Ha. I was told never to taunt my adversaries. My name is Majentaro."

Majentaro ran at Shawn. Shawn prepared for a counter strike. Majentaro instead ran straight past him. Shawn turned to see Majentaro smash the unsuspecting Shawn on top of his head with a closed fist! Majentaro transformed his arm into a sword. Shawn took the opportunity to slash at Majentaro's stomach. With surprising speed for someone so large, Majentaro dodged the attack, and kicked Shawn's knees!


	8. Chapter 8

Shawn was swung sideways into the wall. Shawn hit it hard and slid down. Shawn tumbled down. Shawn's face was red as Majentaro darted towards Shawn and tightened his grip on his collar. The tall demon raised Shawn over his head, grappled him, and threw him back to the wall.

Shawn stood up. He grabbed both sides of his neck and cracked it. " I'm going to say this once. What. The. Fuck?"

Shawn spat, clenching his fist. Shawn roared, suddenly lunging forward and hitting his fist in Majentaro's stomach. Majentaro lifted his elbow and smashed it on Shawn's neck driving him to the floor.

" _Ryan," _Shawn thought as he was crushed by the force of Majentaro's fist. " _I can't be beaten. I've been bullied my entire life and I will not lose here." _Majentaro kicked Shawn in the ribs. Shawn groaned holding his ribs. Shawn roared, kicking Shawn in his already hurt ribs. " _I am not in the damn mood!_" Majentaro grabbed the back of Shawn's collar and lifted him up, before swinging and throwing him across the ground.

" Are you finally going to fight me?" Majentaro chuckled, molding his two arms into sword-like appendages." I hope you do. You look very fuddled."

Shawn stood on his feet. This time his hands transformed into two spirit claws. Majentaro sliced his sword appendages at Shawn. Shawn used his claws as protection. Shawn blocked the swords, but the blades struck his shoulders. Shawn retaliated in an enraged fury roundhouse kick Majentaro in his right cheek.

Majentaro dropped his swords and the boy and the demon rolled across the floor. Shawn punched Majentaro's face, splitting the left side of his flesh open. The pain didn't bother Majentaro and he used his strength to kick Shawn off him. Shawn was once again punched in his ribs. Shawn gushed blood from his mouth and Shawn fell back.

" I know I said this once, but I'll tell you again because your human mind is weak. You're a million years too early to beat me. We have been living among your species for centuries. Who do you think furnaces your species? Who do you think is the real presidents? This is something you can never understand—"

Shawn dashed towards Majentaro and put all his strength into Majentaro's stomach. Majentaro was dazed for a second, and Shawn knocked Majentaro to the ground. Shawn was strong, but he didn't have any foresight to Majentaro's plans. Majentaro morphed his right arm and slashed hard again Shawn, but Shawn blocked it with his claws. Shawn grinned and shot his fist straight through Majentaro's face with so much ferocity it ripped through his flesh.

" I'm sorry, what did you say?" Shawn wasn't going to kill Majentaro. He was taking it easy on him. Majentaro almost fell, but Shawn raised his fingers to Majentaro's stomach. " You said it was a million years too early for me to stop you. Or maybe it was a million years too year for you to beat me. Think about that while you're recuperating."

Shawn smacked Majentaro with his back arm. Majentaro fell like a sack of rocks. If anyone ever wondered what it sound like for such a big man to fall…think of it like an elephant rolling down a hill. Shawn walked towards his exit, finding his brother Shawn and they could put an end to this nightmare.

XXX

It was feeding time for two demons. Demons were the same as monsters. They all had hunger for the flesh of humans. There was an unimaginably large number of people in the world. There was nothing the police could do about two couples walking through the woods and being eaten by wild _dogs. _Human meat was good; it tasted just like chicken.

" Sire, Majentaro and Tysi were both defeated," the girl said, eating a stick of meat on a small stick.

" So what?" King said, ripping through the flesh of his piece. " It's not like they were one of us. Remember, darling, no one in that quaint little store is a friend of us. And any demon who's not with us is our enemy and must be destroyed?"

" I'm being sentimental for the two demons. One of them was almost beat to death and the other one is dead. Doesn't that bother you?"

" No demon life bothers me. When a wolf is eaten by a bear does the wolf leader stay behind to help his pack member? He doesn't; he's used as a substitute to allow the rest of the wolves to weave to their moose. That's all those demons are in that building. A bunch of wolves about to meet a bear, and we as the pack leader will sneak through them and take what's rightfully mine."

" There's something I must tell you, sire?"

" What is it?"

" I hate you so much."


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan and Shawn returned to where they were split up. " What's going on?" Ryan said. " What's up bro? I just fought this tough demon and I didn't even need a Concentration Ring. "

" That's nice," Shawn said. " You were giving the Concentration Ring while I was giving the Demon Compass and the Psychic Spyglass. Everything around me becomes transparent. And my Demon Compass allows me to find where the rest of the demons are hiding, which according to my compass is close." Shawn felt a ringing in his pocket. Shawn pulled out his Communication Mirror. The blue-haired spirit Botan was translucent in the mirror. " Botan?"

" Hello Shawn," Botan said, her voice was happy. Botan was the spirit that brought Shawn and Ryan to the Spirit World where they awaited their trials.

" Hi Botan," Ryan said, jumping in front of the mirror. Shawn grabbed his immature brother's hair and pushed him away.

" Are you calling to tell us help is coming?" Shawn asked.

" Unfortunately you two are on your own," she said. " Koenma would like to speak to you, Shawn?"

" What about me?" Ryan said. " I want to talk to Botan**—**"

Shawn pushed Ryan to the ground. The mirror wasn't the only thing translucent _in _this store. Shawn sighed. There was never any piece when someone was around Ryan. Classrooms were disturbed by his snoring coming from his low attention span. When an awesome movie was playing he'd sneak behind you and yell very loud into your ears. And he had this loud rumbling noise in his room Shawn wasn't sure what it was, but it was as loud as a military air show where the planes descend over your house and you hear the sound wave.

Koenma appeared in Shawn's mirror. Shawn recognized him by his red-irises and his brown eyes, and that small blue pacifier in his mouth. Shawn was surprised Koenma's voice wasn't muffled even though he always spoke with the pacifier in his mouth.

" Shawn," he said. " I don't want to intrude right now, but this battle is escalating. We found Floodgates on the basement floor."

" Pffffftttt!" Ryan blew a raspberry into Koenma's screen. " Floodgates? Are they going to drown all of us with water?"

" Excuse my brothers misdemeanor, sir. "I'm sure that we can handle this situation maturely, just like the responsible adults that we are. Why don't you tell us what a Floodgate is."

" Certainly. Have you ever heard of Matter Transportation and Portals?"

" I have," Ryan said. " Beam me up, Scotty. We will return to the Enterprise. Get it? I'm making fun of Star Trek."

" Ryan, shut up," Shawn said. " I understand you're talking about taking something and teleporting it to another realm?"

" Correct. A group of demon marauder's stole these Floodgates. They're very difficult to destroy. As long as they're open demons can pass freely through to the human world. Normally only a few demons can come to the human world because we have servicemen like you to safeguard different cities of different towns."

" Is that all we are to you?" Ryan shouted. " Just two boys who will protect you and this resilient world? We are nothing but pawns to you?"

" Ryan, one more word and I will bash your teeth open. Koenma knows we're versatile. It means we adapt to whatever situation comes our way. You call us pawns, Ryan, but Koenma needs us. If he didn't need us why would he bring us back to life? Because we weren't suppose to die that day."

" Thank you, Shawn. You have to be careful. But you also have to be very fast. The longer you wait the stronger the portal will be. There are some demons who even know necromancy. If you want to avoid war you have to start with the leader."

" The leader? The leader is the demon with the strongest Youki?" Ryan asked.

" Yes. That's the one we'll fight. We'll take down him, than we'll destroy all the weak cowards."

XXX

Three humanoid demons were playing poker at a card table, dealing out. Then one demon hears a noise. He approaches a reinforced door. He slid open the viewing slot and peered through. He looked left and right, there was nobody outside. The demon turns back to his poker buddies, shrugging.

" Nobody's th-"

A giant blue claw ripped through the door and sliced the demon like a piece of baloney. The two other demons stand up, two small beams of spirit energy hit them directly in their foreheads as their heads explode. Ryan and Shawn walk in. Ryan's index fingers were burning from the Spirit Gun he used and he blew out the smoke.

" That's it. No more Spirit Gun," Shawn said.

" At least I've got mace."


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan and Shawn ran down a long narrow stairs towards the Floodgates. A green-skinned demon with horns protruding from its head was standing in there way. Not for long. Ryan's hands turned icy cold with snow forming around his fingertips and formed an ice mace. Ryan swept his mace down and sweep the legs of the demon. It fell, screaming to the ground.

Ryan and Shawn continued running down the stairs. Shawn heard something driving towards them, he stopped his brother. A blue laser beam exploded into the wall. Ryan saw an orange skin demon standing on a roof of rock. " Spirit Whip!" Shawn's left arm glowed blue A long whip made of green energy appeared in his hand. Shawn pulled the whip back and lashed it into the demon's neck. The whip felt hefty in Shawn's arm. He pulled and pulled as hard as he could until the demon fell off the roof.

Ryan and Shawn reached the bottom of the stairs. It was dark. Ryan couldn't see in this darkness. It was like being on a cottage, uphill, and climbing down the stairs to the lake in the dark. One slip and he would fall in wet, gelid grass. Shawn could see in the darkness. He had what was called Spiritual-awareness.

" Just stay by me and everything will be okay," Shawn said.

" Should we hold hands?"

" No."

Ryan and Shawn were never the closest of friends let alone brothers. Being around each other antagonized the other. The only thing Shawn and Ryan seemed to agree on was killing demons. Their reasons were different. Ryan wasn't a hero. He liked to think he was a superhero or a secret agent taking down bad guys. Shawn liked to think about other people. Everything he did he wanted someone to be proud. He tried making his teachers proud, his parents proud, even strangers to be proud of him. Trying to help someone that would turn out to kill them was imminent.

Shawn sensed something coming. Ryan squeezed his brother's hand and moved to the right. A creature appeared. It came with tangled branches coming out of its back. The rest of its body was scales, yellow abdomen, and purple claws. It had purple eyes and neck, which was elongated to look like a giraffe neck. Ryan couldn't see this beast. The beast was sniffing for their scent. Shawn wavered towards Ryan, who's breath was miasmic from Dorito's and taco's, and covered his mouth.

" Quiet," Shawn said.

Shawn covered his own mouth. Shawn wasn't sure if he could cover his own breath, not like forcibly covering someone's mouth. When Shawn turned his head...he saw the beast standing up to him. Shawn trembled. It was standing so close to him he could smell its acrid breath wafting against his face. Shawn's face was ailing in green nauseous color. Shawn couldn't breath; his lungs were being poked by needles and air was exhaling inside his body. When Shawn thought he couldn't stay awake any longer a blood chilling voice holler at the beast. It was calling it back.

The creature galloped like a horse away from Shawn and left. Shawn could breath again. Air was good. Air was really good unless you were an animal that didn't need air. Shawn turned to his brother, who was sleeping on the ground. Shawn almost checked down to read his brothers pulse, his brother snored louder than a lion's roar.

" Please. Like you've never passed out in front of me before."

Shawn smirked. Only Ryan could be so calm when the entire world was about to be destroyed. Shawn's claws were antsy for demon flesh, so he wasn't so scared about a lot of demons showing up either Shawn pulled out a small green stone with a rune written on it. Shawn got this rune from a very important person in his life and he promised them he would carry this stone with him always. That person believed Shawn was _the _reckless type and thought the stone would give him good luck.

Shawn was too young to be a parent. It wasn't a parents job to help other parents with their kids or dealing with them when they turned eighteen. Shawn grabbed his brother's collar and dragged him through the darkness only he could see.

XXX

" I hate you sire. I hate you very, very, very much. I hate you like wolves to sheep. I hate you like lions among hyena's. And tall demons to little mice of demons. Everything about you is vile and sick, like dead flesh."

" But you follow this dead flesh around like a fly. You filthy little demons can't get enough of my _stink_. It's the perfect aphrodisiac to you, like wisdom and intelligence. And I, my silver demon, I'm a fountain of brilliance. The coward of this shop, the little witless worm believes he can tempt the demons with freedom as if the Floodgate was his to give. I almost feel sorry for that idiotic demon."

" I hate you. I hate you so, so much."

" I could just teach that worm what real power is. I didn't peregrinate finding those Floodgates just for the helm to be interfered. But I rather not. I wan to see how those other witless humans fall and Koenma is distraught over his losses."


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan and Shawn found the Hell Gate room. It was a room full of Easter Island heads. The heads looked like wicked faces of smiling demons.

" Okay. All we have to do is destroy these ugly statues and go home."

Ryan used his ice powers to create a ice mace. Ryan jumped over the heads and slammed his mace into one. The Easter Island head crumbled into little fragments of stone.

" One down nine more to go," Ryan giggled. " I always wanted to say that. Not as much as I've always wanted to say." Ryan held his mace like a gun. He raised the mace to the Easter Island head. " Say hello to my little friend." The mace ball fired into the Easter Island destroying it. " Scarface. Nice."

" Quit goofing off and help me destroy these dimensional worm holes." Shawn said.

Shawn's arm was indulged in spirit energy. His arm transformed into a small claw he would use against the Easter Island heads. He dashed towards the Easter Island Head's and slashed his claw. The first time the head of the Easter Island Head was torn off. He scratched again. The rest of the statue exploded over the ground.

" I always love spending time with you big bro," Ryan said. " Maybe we can do this to another statue later."

Shawn continued destroying Hell Gate's with his spirit claws. His brother Ryan destroyed Hell Gate's with his ice mace. Ryan destroyed five and Shawn destroyed three. There should be no more Hell Gate's. Shawn almost walked up the stairs and away from this nightmare, but he saw another Hell Gate.

" Something's wrong. Ryan, did you destroy this statue?"

" I don't know."

" _I'm sure I destroyed this statue just a minute ago. Something's wrong." _

Shawn sent spirit energy to his left hand. He had two spirit claws for hands. He charged at the statue and sliced it at both sides. The statue crumbled into gravel stone. Shawn kicked a stone as it rolled towards the pile. The rocks started to climb over each other.

" These statues...they are fixing themselves. We have to hurry Ryan. If we don't destroy these statues soon more demons are going to come."

" I don't want too," Ryan said.

" Why not?"

" I always wanted to kill a hundred demons in one day. One time I had this dream I was on this Fanfiction of American Dad where no one knew each other, there were two Chinese ladies, and for some reason everyone thought I was Goku. I think there was also a ghost in my dream but for some reason Roger and I were running from zombies. Then I woke up at that part. I wanted to finish the dream so I went back to bed. Not a REM dream just something more like a power nap just so I could..."

" What the hell are we doing wasting time?"

" I think dicking would be better."

Shawn smashed his mace into the face of the Hell Gate. When his mace crashed into the Hell Gate, fracturing his face, the face started fixing itself.

" Stop fixing yourself!"

Ryan jumped away from the statue. His finger glow bright blue as he fired a spirit gun into the Hell's Gate. Ryan created another ice mace and hit the Hell Gate again. He broke the right side of the Easter Island head and it fixed itself.

" Nothing's working!"

All ten Hell Gates were standing around Ryan and Shawn. Their eyes glow red like Christmas lights. Before Shawn could break another Easter Island head, a worm hole popped out in the center of them.

" Moronically, I remember this part of the dream." A giant walked out of the wormhole carrying four wooden bats. He flicked his mouth with his lizard tongue. Ryan jumped up in excitement. " Now it's a party."

" This isn't funny, Ryan," Shawn said. " I don't know how I'm going to report to Botan after this."

" You mean after you take down the scary four-armed demon with the dragon tongue. And I can finally have another bogus dream about zombies and apocalypse."

" You aren't afraid of demons, dragons, spirits, ghosts, or robots. The only thing you ever seem to be afraid of is spiders."

The demon ran at Ryan and Shawn swinging his four arms around. Ryan and Shawn both rolled out of the way. Shawn was almost crushed like a watermelon but he created a shield made of ice that protected him.

" Freeze!"

Freeze was the most common of Ryan's ice attacks. Both of Ryan's hands both glowed bright blue. Ryan ice shards at the demon. The impact would've frozen the demon to the point nothing would thaw him out, but the demon smashed the shards away with his clubs.

" Spirit Claws!"

Shawn materialized claws in his hands. Shawn jumped towards the demon, and put his claws together. They glowed again. Shawn punched his knuckles into the demon's face. However, the demon smacked Shawn away.

" _We have to destroy the wormhole or more demons are going to pop up." _

XXX

" Why can't they destroy the Hell Gate's, sire?"

" It's a nice piece of ingenuity. The Hell Gates can recuperate like the arms of a jellyfish. The only thing that can destroy it is enough spirit energy. Enough spirit energy or lots of fire."

" There's not enough spirit energy in either of them. I don't think any of them can use fire."

" Just give it some time. Eventually things will come together. Just like how you and I got together."

" I think you are an ass."


End file.
